


和学校恶霸的初体验

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Thorki Secret Santa 2018, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 无脑车( ๑ŏ ﹏ ŏ๑ )





	和学校恶霸的初体验

学校有个臭名远扬的恶霸，thor，父母都是名声在外的大企业家，连家里的大姐都在社会上站足了脚跟,可以说是家里就他一个根不正苗不红的。  
一身正气的学生会会长最近好像也和他走的很近，为此，会长本人，loki还被老师叫到了办公室说教了一凡，但是loki有自己的想法，他只当一个耳朵进一个耳朵出。  
离放学还有半小时时间，loki从三楼楼梯上走了下来，时间好像是在算计他，此时的thor正巧也在两楼，他真在厕所解决三急中的一急，就算是恶霸也是人嘛，只不过门口堵了一堆人不敢进去。  
学校的窗户设计师可能和时间是同伙，就在此时此刻，正在甩干分身上水渍的thor和从楼梯上下来透过窗户瞄到thor正在甩他分身的loki，两个人就此对上了眼——尴尬。  
loki是学校公认的完美omega，此刻看见了厕所Alpha粗壮的下体，他却楞在那不动了，thor也是发现对方正在看自己的大jiji时才反应过来，“wc你看屁啊”Alpha从厕所里对着窗外的loki吼到，说着还拉起了裤子，紧急情况下他还拉了好几次裤链没拉上。  
loki被他这么一喊才回过神，“艹”他咒骂了一句，原因是他看见厕所里那个原本在拉裤子的Alpha拉上了裤子跑出来追他来了。  
他为什么要跑?到底是为什么?loki边跑边问自己，可听着楼道里响出的第二个快速追赶的脚步时，他不得不迈出步子，这种被野兽追赶的感觉有点都不好啊!!!  
“别追我!!!!!!”loki拿出了比他体育考跑的还快的速度逃，在前面向后面的人嘶吼着，他还拿着一些文件在手上，“那你倒是别跑啊?”后面的thor庆幸自己是Alpha，要不然绝对跑不过前面那个拿着文件还跑的飞快的学生会会长。  
“你倒是别追啊!!!!”  
“你停下我就不追啊!”  
“你先停!”“你别跑啊!”……  
忽然thor聪明的小脑袋瓜就想到了个妙招，慢慢的他停下了，楼道里只剩下了那个一路狂奔的疯狂学生会会长loki。  
“呃呃呃额额我要死了”loki终于停下来了，他才知道后面没了人，他在没人追的情况下多跑了一分钟，“追屁啊，吓死我了”说着还深呼吸了几下，心平气和的走到自己的办公室，心平气和的关上门，心平气和的把文件放到在桌子上。  
然后心平气和的“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
他被人从后面一把抱住。  
“叫你还跑啊，看了我的鸡鸡你还想跑?倒是给老子负责啊”  
“明明是你自己不关窗，凭什么要我负责”  
“会长在嘛，老师有事要....”  
“滚”thor在办公室吼了一声，外面瞬间安静了下来  
“你TM?”loki还想回句话的来着，就被thor一句话杀了回去。  
thor把他压在了桌子上，年轻的Alpha这才发现自己的棒子早就凸起抵在了人家的屁股上，“TM，不就想做吗?想做直说，约次炮就能解决，为啥还要追我”loki被顶住后才赶确认，他最怕的就是有人在后面追他，没有原因，就像是狗看见了再跑的人，怪物看见了食物一样的那种没有原因的追逐。  
thor懵逼了，他自己都没想到这些，他只是单纯的欺负人欺负惯了，看见他跑就必须要追到，可看着会长那纤细的身材却有一个又有弹性又翘的屁股，他实在是硬的不行，感觉他那玩意前端都和他一样在流口水了。  
thor咽了口口水，义正言辞的说道“既然你想这样补偿我也可以”说着他拉开了裤子拉链，只隔着内裤的性器已经能感觉到上面的经脉，loki被压着无法反抗，只能扭着屁股“不行现在不行，我在经期，不行啊”他越挣扎屁股动的幅度就越大，幅度越大后面的物体就越硬，今天是肯定吃不到loki的thor这么想着，可他那个小弟弟好像觉得在经期也能做一样，迟迟不消退。  
thor无奈的拉上裤子，把硬的发疼的小鸡鸡重新藏起来，“那...那下个星期我再来找你”他捂着裆部，乘loki还没来得及起身赶忙逃走了。  
事后“啊一定要和他打炮了呢，都说好了”loki表面上有些抗拒，可他也挺喜欢那里又大又粗的男孩子的，而且thor力气又大，说不定还能尝试新姿势。  
一个星期后  
未知短信:下节课，2楼Alpha厕所  
loki在上课时收到了，开始还在想是谁发的短信，走到半路才记起是那个学校传说中的恶霸，听上次他仓皇而逃的脚步声也没多厉害啊。  
“....你怎么来这么慢?”thor好像在那等了很久一样，看着还挺着急，手里还拿着书挡在胯部。  
“一直硬着很疼吧”loki被thor啦这就进了厕所，很明显这个Alpha早就在他之前把来厕所的人都赶跑了，loki隔着裤子摸着thor的性器，惹的他门一关就把他抱上了洗手台，经不起撩拨的Alpha抱着loki就强吻了上去，抵着loki的后脑勺让他无处可去。  
另一只手掏出了早就气势汹汹的性器，掏出来时还在原地弹了一下，可想而知这个东西是有多长，loki也很自觉的抱着thor，他迫不及待的想要来一发了，一个星期没有做过的omega性欲也十分强烈。  
双腿自动就夹在了thor的腰上，thor蹭着他的裤子就已经感到了快感，omega身上沁人心脾的香味就像是布丁一样，带着一些丝滑的甜甜的奶香，害的thor在他脖子上留下了好些印记，“混蛋!明天还要上学，别咬我”loki才骂了一句就又被thor的气势压了下去，其实thor一直在用他的费洛蒙压制着loki，否则他也不会这么听话的等着被艹。  
loki没有力气挣脱thor的攻势，他早就等不及了，可thor却像个慢性子一样只是摸着自己的几寸皮肤，loki只好靠在thor的肩上等待，他闻着thor身上的气味，同样也是香的诱人，苦中带着甜，和loki的 信息素结合在一起仿佛是天生的一般合适。  
他在thor的肩膀上又舔又咬，就像是小猫一样的乖巧，手不停的在thor简装的斜方肌上索取着，只是这样loki的呻吟声就越来越大，赶不到满足的omega只能变啃咬着thor的肩膀边抱怨他为什么还不进来。  
Alpha也不着急，他好像在笑一样“你连裤子都没脱就缠上来了，我怎么进来?”  
loki瞬间觉得好丢脸，原本还在拿对方开玩笑，现在已经完全被thor吸引到神志不清了，他下了台子，就连这点时间都不放过，另一只手还在帮thor撸着他的性器，直到他跪在thor腿间才松手，换嘴上场，边帮对方口交，边脱下裤子给自己扩张，thor的性器塞满了整个嘴巴，舔的腮帮子酸痛，也丝毫没有泄气的样子，Alpha的手慢慢移到了loki的后脑勺，手动帮loki加速，深入他的口腔，速度越来越快不给他一丝喘息的时间，omega嘴边早就黏满了在抽出插入时带出的液体，最后一下进的最深，到哪一处后就不动了，等到精液射慢了整个口腔才慢慢抽出。  
omega像是被玩坏了一样，边咳嗽边用手接着精液不浪费，在用舌头看着thor然后把他的小蝌蚪们一点点吞进肚子里。  
“快进来thor”他迫不及待的靠着墙把小穴撑开对着thor，能看见那里已经是水光一片，湿到了大腿根，小穴还在不停收缩着，他急的连裤子都还挂在腿上，就想让thor进入他的体内了。  
“你很急哦?”thor没有把性器放进来，他还能再忍一会，可爱的omega开始刚让他射了一次的，他半蹲着掰开loki的臀肉，omega的小穴能感觉到一阵阵凉风，然后再是一个柔软温热的东西伸了进来，是舌头，这让他感到一些羞耻，手背挡着自己因为被舔了那里想要呻吟的嘴。  
thor舔的更湿了，淫水不断的留下来，就连掰着臀肉的手上也全是，嘴和穴口相连的地方不断有水声响起，loki站着的双腿忍不住的打颤，小腹在thor精湛的舌技下不断的抽搐，omega小巧的阴茎也贴着墙随之打颤。  
“要去了...thor 啊”他呻吟着，精液也射到了白色的墙上，终于比舌头更烫更大的家伙来了，期待已久的那根阴茎正在他腿间和臀沟里来回摩擦，背对着thor的loki看不见Alpha脸上的表情，可听着他在喉咙里的底吼也就知道了，这个Alpha也被自己的身体爽到了啊。  
thor抬起了他的一条腿，把他压在了墙上，阴茎在穴口饶了几圈后，毫无阻碍的插了进去，只有一条腿站在地上的omega几乎是踮着脚挨操的，贴着的墙都变得暖了起来。  
爽的loki几乎要翻了白眼，Alpha从背后与他接吻，拉出的银丝有些甚至会滴到身上，两地上已经是一片狼藉，俩人的连接处淫水还在往地上滴着水，omega的表现很明显，thor只要插入后顶到了一个凸起他就会软的站都站不住，thor很高兴他这样表现，这让他的快感又多了些，于是他便每次都撞上那里，直到omega拖着疲倦的身子“thor抱着我好吗，我站不起来了”说完还像是奖励一样的亲了一下他。  
于是体位又回到了一开始，thor抱着他，阴茎进入的更深了，loki靠着thor的肩膀挨着操，累只剩下发出呻吟声的力气了，就连手都垂了下来。  
Alpha不满足似的在他臀肉上拍打了一些，瞬间那处肉上就红了起来，omega也因为受到了刺激而一下子弹了起来，“啊，你干嘛”委屈极了的loki眼睛都红了起来，“我就想试试，你没发现吗，我打你一下你那里就会紧一些哦!”他像是开玩笑一样挑逗着loki，“我那里不紧了吗?”loki质问到，说着便用力收进了小腹，峃口也因此更紧致了一下。  
“嘶，你咬的紧了我怎么深入?”  
“你有本事就让它一直插着啊?”  
赌气一般，omega边躺在肩上享受边压缩着腹部，thor的阴茎差点就被夹射了，根本深入不了的thor，插着小穴给loki翻了个身，压在洗手池边操，omega踮着脚屁股高翘着，thor缓慢的抽插变的越来越快，到后来变成了每一次都会操进生殖腔，来回几个深入，惹的omega在身下嗷嗷叫，最后几下来回，边拍着loki的屁股边射了进去。  
omega被操的虚脱，又下了课，thor只能带着他躲在厕所的小隔间里，每来了一次感觉就在操一边，没了反抗能力的loki就像是玩具一样，哭着嚷着不要了也没用，结果就是旷了一天的课。


End file.
